Completely, Undeniably, and Forever
by bowwow08
Summary: Hermione figures out that Harry is one of the horcruxes that Voldemort has created just before he is about to go to the Forbidden forest. How will the two friends cope with this new information, and is this really the end? This story is rated M and contains lemon. You have been warned. :) Harmony pairing. Multi-chapter.
1. The Realization

**Hey FanFiction world! I have decided to take on a Harmony fic, because I really enjoy this pairing! I'm hoping to get a few chapters out of this story, but I will see ****where it takes me! **

**I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, Harry and Hermione would have definitely ended up together!**

* * *

She sat with Ron at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Harry to come back. Things were beginning to become clear to her, and all she wanted was a few

moments alone with Harry to talk about her new found discovery. When she saw him coming down the stairs her heart immediately sank as the situation they were in

came back to the present.

"I have to talk you both…" began a defeated looking Harry.

"Harry I know what you are thinking, but you can't do this. There has to be another way" Hermione said with an equally defeated look.

"What are the two of you going on about? What is it Harry?" Ron said with a puzzled look.

"He is going to turn himself into Voldemort. He realized he is one of the horcruxes, and he is going to go give himself up to die. I will not let you do this Harry, and if you

must I am going to go with you!" Hermione managed to get out before she buried her face in Harry's shoulder.

"I knew you would figure it out Hermione… but I have to do this alone. The two of you still have to kill Nagini, and when that is done Voldemort will finally be destroyed.

I just wish I could be with the both of you when it happened…" Harry said with more confidence than he felt. Then so only Hermione could hear him he said "I especially

wish I could be here with you."

With this one sentence Hermione gathered all the Gryffindor courage she had within her and said, "Harry come with me".

She started to drag Harry by the hand, and when Ron started to follow she told him "This will only take a moment. I just want a chance to tell Harry goodbye…

Privately."

Ron did not find this strange and went to go find his family, which was scattered around the castle. Harry did not say a word as Hermione drug him around the

castle admiring his best friend one last time before he would go to meet Voldemort. There was so much he wished he had said before this moment, but it was far too l

ate now. He could not do that to Hermione.

* * *

"Where are we going?" he finally said after a few minutes. The silence was driving him mad.

"We are here" Hermione said as she opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom. She cast a few spells to ensure that their privacy would not be disturbed and

they would not be overheard.

"Hermione I…" was all Harry managed to utter before Hermione started.

"Just let me get this out Harry. I know this is the most inopportune time for this but I do not know what is going to happen next, and I have to say this just in case this

is the last time… the last time that I have to say this. I love you. I am completely, undeniably, and forever in love with you. I have known this since you saved me from

the troll my first year, and I have never said anything because I have been denying it this whole time. I felt these intense emotions of love starting to creep up when

we were alone in the tent, but I thought it was just because I missed Ron and I was transferring my love of him onto you. But at the end of the day, and more precisely

at this moment, I know that I am completely, undeniably and forever in love with you. And I know that I have the worst timing and I know that you have to go, but I

had to let you know; **B**efore you give your life, there was at least one person on this Earth that loves you Harry and you deserve to know" Hermione finished and

looked into Harry's eyes as he took everything she said in.

He paused for a moment trying to find the right thing to say and realized that Hermione had said everything so he grabbed her head and kissed her. Every emotion

that had been bottled up inside them came out through that kiss. It was awkward and heated at first, but they easily fell into a rhythm that felt perfect to them. Even

though the kiss tasted like a mixture of dirt and the saltiness of tears, they could not have pictured a better kiss. Finally they both needed air and Harry finally found his

voice. "Hermione… I have never been good with words, which is why I have been thankful to have you by my side when I need them. However, in this case you have

taken all of the words right out of my mouth. For all these years I thought your feelings were for Ron, because I knew Ron had feelings for you and I did not want to

deny the both of you that happiness you could have together. Plus I have been so dark and depressing at times I do not know how anyone would want to put up with

me (Hermione chuckled at this). The truth of the matter is however, that I am completely, undeniably, and forever in love with you too. Although I do not think that is

fair to you since my forever is not going to be nearly as long as yours, but I do not want to leave you here without telling you that I love you too" Harry finished as he

held Hermione in his arms with all the strength he had left.

Hermione could not have asked for a better reception to her declaration of love, but the gravity of the situation again fell upon the pair. Hermione knew there was one

last thing she wanted to do before Harry left, but she was afraid that Harry would not be as open to the idea…

"Harry I know you have to go and I have accepted this, but there is one last thing I want to ask of you. Of course you can say no but…" Hermione began to explain.

"Anything" Harry said never taking his eyes of her.

She took a deep breath and summoned her courage again. "Before you go… This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Not because I do not want to do it, but I am

afraid that you will not want to do it." Harry cocked his head but allowed her to continue. "Harry since I know that we both feel the same way about each other and

even though the present conditions and timing are completely inadequate for this sort of thing… Oh Harry I cannot think of the right words, but before you die I want to

show you how much I love you. I want to make love to you Harry" Hermione finished as Harry's eyes grew wide.

Harry decided to choose his words carefully. "Hermione I do not want you to think that I do not want to make love… um to be with you in that way, but I cannot leave

you like that. I mean, Merlin I cannot tell you how many times I have dreamed of us being together that way, but I cannot imagine finally being with you like that just to

leave you" Harry said trying not to upset her.

"See you have dreamed of us doing this just like I have. I completely understand that these are not the ideal circumstances which I have said before, but I want this…

no need this Harry. This way I can show you how much I love you, and you will give me closure so I will not have to wonder what it would have been like. Everyone

wins Harry trust me" Hermione finished and could see that Harry was starting to cave.

"I know that you love me, and the kiss we shared more than proved to me that you do. If we slept together though, I would be taking something from you that you

can never get back" Harry said as he moved a strand of hair out of Hermione's eyes.

"Harry you are already taking a piece of me with you. You cannot spend basically half of your life with someone without them having an affect. You are taking more from

me if you do not let us do this. I need this Harry, and I am sure you need it too" Hermione said as she finally saw Harry's guards drop.

"Well it seems that I have run out of arguments" Harry sighed as he looked into Hermione's eyes once more and captured her lips again.

This kiss was different than the first. It was again perfect in its own way, but there was a hunger to it. They knew it would be the last time they would be like this, and

they knew that they were running out of time.

Their clothes fell to the floor clumsily as Hermione transfigured a bed out of a group of desks. It was all happening so quickly, but it was perfect to them as they

laughed as they tripped over each other to crash upon the bed. Moans of "I love you" and each others names filled the room for only them to hear. They had somehow

gotten down to their undergarments, and upon realizing this Hermione began to blush. Harry laughed and kissed her once on the mouth and began to trail kisses on

her jaw line as his fingers ran over her skin. He made it to her bra and gave her a look that told her they could stop at anytime. She just closed her eyes and nodded

as he took a deep breath and unhooked the back of her bra. He let that fall to the bed and gazed upon the beauty he saw before him. This was by far the farthest he

had been with any girl, and he knew that it was the farthest Hermione had been.

Hermione was beginning to doubt that Harry was willing to do this when he took one of her breasts into his mouth. The sensation was instant and the most satisfying

thing she had ever experienced. He took the other breast into his hand and played with it. Hermione began to rake her fingers down his back and Harry shivered at the

contact. Unfortunately the clock on the wall began to sound that it was only thirty minutes before Harry had to go into the forbidden forest. As much as they wanted to

take this slow to explore each others bodies, they knew they had to hurry if they really wanted this to happen.

Hermione muttered a contraception charm as Harry smiled thinking about how Hermione always thought of everything. The rest of their clothes were tossed aside as

Harry was ready to finally make love to the woman of his dreams.

"Hermione this is the last chance you have to back out. You have already made me happier than anyone could have made me" Harry spoke in a raspy voice.

"Harry just have sex with me already" Hermione said as she pushed down on him.

Harry felt the wall almost immediately and kissed Hermione before he thrust into her. She bit down on his shoulder in pain, but after a few moments she nodded her

head and urged him to move. After a brief period the pain turned into ecstasy as they both experienced feelings that they had never thought possible, especially since

they had been surrounded by sadness for so long. Since it was there first time however this did not last long as they both reached their limit within minutes. They

screamed each other's names as they both reached their peak and lay next to each other as they came down from their highs.

"Bloody hell that was amazing!" Harry managed to say after he caught his breath.

"You sound like Ron" Hermione said as they both began to laugh and pepper kisses on each other. Unfortunately they knew that their brief moment of bliss was at an

end and they both had a war to finish.

"Hermione… I do not know much about the afterlife, especially the wizard afterlife, but I want you know that I will watch over you from wherever I am. I want you to

live your life, and bring rights to magical creatures, and have lots of kids that you can boss around and tell them to study even when they do not want to. Most of all I

want you to be happy" Harry finished as he put on the last of his clothes.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Harry I promise I will be happy and do all of those things. But it will not be easy getting over you, and I know that I will always love

you no matter what happens today" Hermione began to cry as Harry pulled her into his arms.

"Hermione I am completely, undeniably, and forever in love with you. I just had to say it again because no words have ever been more fitting about how I feel. And

that is how I want you to remember me" Harry finished as he pushed her out and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Are you sure I can't come with you? Maybe there is something more I can…" Hermione tried to say but Harry put a finger to her lips.

"You have done everything you could possibly do for me. More than I could have ever imagined in fact. But you are needed here, and I have to go do what the

prophecy wanted me to do all along" Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and started undoing all the spells she had performed.

* * *

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend, and happy reading!**


	2. Before the Storm

Chapter 2

Harry-

Harry was not sure how, but he felt two emotions simultaneously. On the one hand he was on cloud nine because of the love he and Hermione had just professed to each other. On the other hand, he knew he was walking to his death, and he was terrified… He stopped for a moment and pulled out the snitch he had caught at his first Quidditch match reading the words, "I open at the close".

Harry whispered the words "I am ready to die". Suddenly the snitch opened and inside of it was a small stone which had to be the resurrection stone. Ghostly forms began to surround him: his parents, Sirius, and Remus. They were so close he could almost touch them, but they were not really fully there.

"Harry", said his mother as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Something is different about you pup," began Sirius as he stroked his beard. "Did you just get laid?" shouted Sirius as Harry turned bright red and nodded his head. "I hope it wasn't the red headed Weasley girl. Sure she might be good for shag, and might even turn out to be a good wife for someone at some point, but she should not be the girl you bang for the last time" finished Sirius.

"Merlin Sirius!" shouted Lily whose face was turning redder than her sons. "We are supposed to be supporting Harry as he is making the ultimate sacrifice, and you are interrogating him about his love life… But really Harry, who did you have an "intimate moment" with before you came here?"

"Calling the kettle black aren't you Lily?" asked Sirius as he let out a hearty chuckle.

Harry wanted to find the nearest hole and bury himself in it. This was not how he was expecting this conversation to go at all. "It was Hermione," Harry began silencing the bickering that was going on between Lily and Sirius. "I am completely, undeniably, and forever in love with her. I was not going to say anything about how I felt to Hermione because I knew it would not be fair. But before I left she professed her love for me and I professed my love for her and we made love. I never understood that term before today, but that is exactly what we did. We put everything we had in those last few moments together" Harry said as he took a deep breath and waited for his loved one's reactions.

"Finally!" yelled Sirius. "When you and Hermione saved me after I was captured, I knew there was something there. I should have said something then co the both of you would have had more time together."

"Were you safe Harry?" his father asked in a fatherly tone.

Harry did not think he could get any redder at this point if he tried. "Hermione used a contraception spell."

"Sorry about them," Remus spoke for the first time as everyone became quiet. "I am glad that you got to tell Hermione how you feel about her. I had the same opportunity to say that to Tonks in the end. Even though we are still together in the afterlife, I would still rather be alive. I want to be able to hold Teddy one more time, and tell him how he was the best thing to ever happen to me. I want to tell him how much Tonks and I love him, and tell him all the crazy stories about when I was in school with your father and Sirius. I want to tell him about his godfather Harry and the amazing man he turned out to be" finished Remus and everyone in the circle was crying.

"I would not be half the man I am today without you Remus, or any of you for that matter. All of you and Hermione have given me the strength to do what I am about to do and end this war. But at this point I am all out of goodbyes and I need to do what I came to do… Will you all stay with me?" asked Harry.

"Till the end," they all said in unison.

With that Harry walked deeper into the forbidden forest to face Voldemort for the last time.

Hermione-

Hermione was all over the place. One moment she felt pure ecstasy when she remembered Harry's hands all over her and his lips searing a path down her skin. In the next moment however, she remembered that that was the first and last time she would experience that with Harry. She watched harry walk away into the forbidden forest and stood there even when his raven hair could no longer be seen through the endless green. She knew she could not dwell on this forever though and went back into the castle to figure out how to defeat Nagini. Maybe if she could keep herself busy long enough, she would not break down and cry. As soon as she walked back in Ron found her.

"Did Harry leave?" and Hermione nodded. "It will be okay Hermione. I am still here and we will make it through this together!" he said as he pulled Hermione in for a hug.

His hug felt strange to her. Ron was not the "touchy-feely" type, and she did not fit into his arms quite like she fit into Harry's. But she wanted to be comforted and it looked like Ron wanted to be comforted too. Hermione let a few tears fall as she stood there hugging Ron, when suddenly she felt him shift to look at her. When she looked up she immediately felt Ron's lips crash against hers. Unlike her kiss with Harry, this kiss felt wrong. She felt no passion or desire. She felt nothing but emptiness from his kiss and pushed him off without even entertaining the idea of kissing him back.

"Ron what the hell are you doing?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione I have feelings for you!" Ron blurted out. "I'm upset and you are upset… I'm just trying to make this situation better for the both of us!"

"You wait until Harry is walking towards his death to tell me you have feelings for me? I cannot handle this right now Ron! I need to figure out how to kill Nagini or this is all for nothing! I just need to be alone right now!" Hermione yelled as her tears started flowing faster.

Ron released her with a look of hurt in his eyes. She began running with no real sense of direction. What had just happened would be the sort of thing she would tell Harry, but Harry was not here. They would have laughed about what happened and Harry would call him git, and now after what happened earlier, he would wrap her in his arms and kiss her until she could no longer remember the feel of Ron's lips against hers.

Hermione ended up back in front of the Transfiguration class and leaned against the wall as she slid to the floor. She then sat with her head between her knees and tried to slow her racing heart. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she wearily looked up. It was Professor McGonagall looking at her with tired eyes. "Did Mr. Potter leave?" asked McGonagall and all Hermione could do was look down at the ground.

"Miss Granger I am so sorry. I cannot imagine how hard it is to watch him leave after the two of you finally told each other how each of you feel." McGonagall said as she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"It is unimaginably hard professor… Wait how do you know about that?" Hermione asked with a shocked expression.

"Hermione, while you are the brightest witch of your age and your charm work is better than anyone I have ever seen, you forgot about the portraits of the Transfiguration professors that came before me. When they saw a certain Mr. Potter and Miss Granger lock themselves in the room they are hanging in, they could not help but be nosy and tell me what happened" said McGonagall in a nonchalant way.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to find Harry's invisibility cloak and disappear forever. "Professor I am so incredibly sor…"

"Hermione there is no need to apologize! The love you and Mr. Potter share is not something you apologize for," McGonagall assured.

"But the people in the portraits… They saw Harry and me…" Hermione stuttered.

"Oh do not worry. They left when the both of you were no longer talking. They may be nosy, but they are also old fashioned," McGonagall told her. Hermione let out a long sigh of relief. "We need to finish this war Miss Granger… For you, for Harry, and for the whole wizarding world" proclaimed McGonagall as she helped Hermione to her feet.

With that Professor McGonagall and Hermione walked deeper into the castle to prepare for battle, for what was hopefully the last time.


	3. Pity Those Who Live Without Love

**Sorry for the long wait! This has definitely been my favorite chapter to write so far! I hope ya'll are enjoying to story!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did Harry and Hermione would have ended up together!**

**Chapter 3**

**Harry-**

_ As Harry watched the bright streak of green light coming towards him he had two thoughts come to his mind. The first thought was the first memory he had was of a flash of _

_green light as his mother died to save him, and now his last memory would be a flash of green light taking his life. The second and last thought Harry had been simply one _

_word… Hermione._

Harry woke up to a blindingly white room. He was disoriented but stood up to try to figure out where he was. Almost immediately he came across a bench, and as he went to sit on it he heard a quiet wheezing sound coming from underneath the bench. As he looked underneath it, he found a shriveled up pink creature that did not look like it had much more time to live. As he jerked back from the sight, he ran into something solid with a long white beard.

"Harry we meet again" Dumbledore said with a soft smile. "I wish we were meeting under different circumstances."

"Dumbledore what are you talking…" Harry began as his memories came flooding back of what had just happened.

"The horcrux that was inside of you Harry is now destroyed thanks to Voldemort. That is the thing you say lying underneath that bench. Voldemort is one horcrux awayfrom being defeated, and soon this war will be finished."

Harry took everything in that Dumbledore said in, "Professor where exactly are we?"

"I'm not quite sure Harry… Where do you think we are," questioned Dumbledore.

Harry took a good look around for the first time. A thought suddenly came to him, "It looks like a cleaner version of King's Cross Station."

"Hmm… I think you are right Harry" confirmed Dumbledore.

"But professor… Why would I be here? Aren't I…" Harry could not even finish his sentence.

"The great thing about train stations, and trains in particular, is that they can take you wherever you want to go" said Dumbledore.

"Well I can only think of one place I would want to go… I want to go to Hogwarts to finally defeat Voldemort, and most importantly I want to go back to Hermione"Harry stated with a determined look on his face.

Dumbledore gave him an inquisitive look and said "Even if you could be with your parents?"

"One day I will be with my parents again, but Hermione is still alive. If I have the choice then I would not choose to leave her. Even if we do not work out as a couple,she will always be someone that is important to me, and she is my family. I also want nothing more than to defeat Voldemort for good this time" Harry finished.

"We will meet again Harry. Also remember that help is given to those at Hogwarts who ask for it, but also, help is given to those at Hogwarts who deserve it. Do not pity the dead Harry, pity the living. And above all, pity those who live without love" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you professor… I also understand why you did everything you did. Even though my aunt and uncle were terrible to me, if I would have stayed in the wizarding world I would have been in danger. Also, I think the fame would have molded me into a different person and I do not know if I would have been able to sacrifice my life. I also know that I would probably never have been friends with Hermione and Ron" reflected Harry.

Dumbledore looked down at the ground before he spoke. "I wish I would have done things differently Harry, but I am so proud of the man you have become. Now go back to Hogwarts and finish what you started!" Dumbledore shouted as Harry could feel himself being pulled back into his body as though he had just grabbed onto a portkey.

When he felt the grass under him, he decided not to move. This turned out to be a good decision because he could still hear Voldemort and his death eaters mulling around.

"Narcissa, go check if the boy is finally dead" Voldemort said with a snarl.

Harry tensed slightly and prayed to whoever would listen that he would not be discovered. He felt Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder and kneel down next to him. He heard a soft whisper, "Is Draco alive?" Harry did not how to tell her without getting caught. Finally he nodded his head up and down slowly until Narcissa got the message. "Harry Potter is dead!" Narcissa shouted as the cheers began from all around. Narcissa then said only to Harry, "Kill the bastard! Lucius will pay for all his crimes in time, and without him Draco and I can heal. I know Draco will pay too, but I will never be able to repay you for sparing him. I know he was terrible to you, and for this I am forever in your debt." Harry nodded and felt Narcissa get up to join the celebration, but he knew she was celebrating something different. He felt strong arms lift him up a few minutes later as the celebrations continued.

"Ye don't have to hold yer breath Harry, it's me Hagrid. Narcissa told me yer still kicking, but I had to be a real good actor to make that no-nosed low life think yer gone" Hagrid said in the best whisper he could muster. With that Hagrid began to cry, and huge tears fell on Harry's sweater. Harry did not move, but on the inside he was smiling. The final battle with Voldemort was about to begin, and he was not going to waste this second chance.

* * *

**Hermione-**

Hermione had finally gotten to sleep when she heard yelling coming from the front of the castle, and it sounded like people were cheering. She sprung up from her makeshift cot on the floor and ran toward the sound of Harry's name being chanted. Unfortunately she discovered she was not running toward a victorious Harry. As soon as Hermione got outside, along with many others who were seeking shelter in the castle, her eyes locked on the lifeless body of Harry Potter.

She could have sworn her heart stopped as she felt herself drop to her knees. Her vision became blurred and the chants that had seemed so loud before became muffled. It was like a bomb had gone off next to her because that is how disoriented she felt. She heard a scream that sounded like it was miles away, but saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly and saw the red had been Ginny's hair, and she was curled up sobbing uncontrollably. Ron was behind Ginny trying to unsuccessfully calm her down and Hermione wished someone was with her too. Hermione wondered why she was not reacting like Ginny.

She certainly wanted to break down and cry, but she had this numb feeling she was experiencing that would not pass. No matter how much she had tried to prepare herself, nothing could prepare her for seeing Harry like this. She regained some of her composure and stood as she saw Draco Malfoy walking towards Voldemort. She knew she had job to do. The horcrux that was inside Harry was destroyed and all that stood between Voldemort's death and victory was Nagini. Hermione had enough anger bubbling inside her to take out Nagini, Voldemort, and any death eater that was dumb enough to come near her.

Hermione saw Neville limping towards Voldemort with the sorting hat, and vaguely heard Neville telling Voldemort off. Then she saw Neville pull out the sword of Griffindor from the hat and silently cheered knowing that the sword could be used to kill Nagini. However, her mind did not linger on this fact long because she could have sworn she had seen Harry move. She tried to shrug it off as the exhaustion she felt was finally catching up to her, but then the most miraculous thing happened… Harry stood up.

Hermione felt herself falling back from the shock of it all until she found arms wrapping around her. At first she was worried it was Ron and that he would try to kiss her again, but let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw it was Luna with a knowing look on her face. Then Luna whispered so only Hermione could hear, "You know Harry would not leave before he finished what he started. And Harry would not leave you here after the two of you finally realized how each of you were made for each other and had sex." As Hermione turned bright red and started to ask how the hell Luna had found out when Luna continued, "The two of you gave the Nargles quite a show earlier. They truly have no boundaries." Hermione decided not to question this subject further and simply replied, "Thank you Luna for everything" as she gave Luna a hug.

Suddenly spells started shooting off all around them, "Where did Harry go?" Then she saw Harry running towards her. She started towards him as well feeling as if her heart was going to burst from the strain she had put it through the past 24 hours. She stopped temporarily when she saw Ginny running towards Harry as well with her arms outstretched. However, Harry only had one person in mind and did not even see Ginny as he ran right past her. Ginny grasped air as she went to wrap her arms around Harry and was shocked when her lips were kissing nothing but air. Hermione did not have any time to dwell of Ginny however, because Harry was suddenly in her arms pulling her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

She felt Harry pull away from her entirely too soon as he said, "You did not think you would get rid of me that easy did you?" Hermione's mouth opened wide as Harry broke out in a huge grin, "Harry James Potter, if you EVER pull a stunt like that again, you are going to wish you were facing Voldemort's wrath instead of mine!" Harry was about to speak, but Hermione took the opportunity to kiss him again.

They stopped as they felt someone push them and saw a spell wiz by. "I hate to ruin this beautiful moment, but we are kind of in the middle of a war here" Luna said dreamily as she sent a stun spell towards one of the death eaters.

Harry and Hermione snapped back to reality as they ran towards Neville who was still holding the sword of Griffindor. Hermione saw a slack-jawed Ginny and a befuddled Ron as they ran past, but decided she would have to explain everything later.

As Hermione and Harry reached Neville, Harry said "Neville we need you to come with us with the sword!"

Neville looked apprehensive, "Harry take it. You have a better chance with it anyway."

"No Neville" Harry said pushing the sword away. "You pulled the sword out of the sorting hat. You are the one who must wield it. There is something great in store for

you today."

At that Neville puffed out his chest a little more and said, "What do you need me to do Harry?"

**Have a great weekend!**


End file.
